Reunited
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Reunited together after their mother was murdered, these 5 siblings find out what true love is and how close they really are...Somewhat like the movie but some stuff i added and changed. Please review : It is now completed!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Evelyn Mercer adopted 5 children who were so far gone that no one would ever take them. She wasnt the person to give up on them though. She decided she would take them in as her own children. She would raise them and treat them as her own. Bobby, Jeramiah, Angel, Jack, and Brianna. They would soon find out how close they really were to each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Evelyn Mercer adopted 5 children who were so far gone that no one would ever take them. She wasnt the person to give up on them though. She decided she would take them in as her own children. She would raise them and treat them as her own. Bobby, Jeramiah, Angel, Jack, and Brianna. They would soon find out how close they really were to each other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Four Brothers so therefore I do not own any of the gorgeous boys that are in it. So sad I know! But I do own Brianna Mercer.

**Chapter 1**

" Why can't you understand?" yelled Brianna as she walked from the kitchen into the living room where her mother was.

" Bri you have no clue who this boy is" Evelyn Mercer told her daughter of the age 18 " He is just some boy from the street."

" You dont know him mom"

" Thats it! I'm done discussing this with you. Go get in the car we are going to grocery store to get a turkey. Your brothers will be home next week and I want to welcome them back with a nice dinner"

" I dont want to go"

" I do not care young lady. You are going and thats the end of it"

" GUA!" Brianna screamed and she slammed the door behind her. About 12 years ago Evelyn Mercer decided to adopt 5 kids who no one wanted. She took them into her home and made a family. She raised them like they were her own children. Bobby, the oldest, was the toughest to handle. He always had to do things his way. Never seemed to stay out of trouble. Then there was Jeremiah was the calm one. He was going to make something of himself. He was now married with 2 beautiful little girls. Then theres Angel, the pretty boy. He was in the Marines and thought of himself as beautiful. Never could get the girls away from him. Jack, the younger of the brothers, thought of himself as a rockstar. Boy the girls loved him too. The youngest of them all was Brianna. She was just a little girl when she was put into a foster home. She never caused trouble but boy did her brothers get her into some. Brianna and Jack were close. More like bestfriends. When they were little they did everything together. He watched out for her and made sure she was safe and protected. He loved that girl with all of his heart.

" I know that you might hate me right now but you are going to see that this boy isnt for you Brianna. Trust me on this sweetheart"

" Can we please just go to the stupid store. I dont want to talk about this with you anymore"

" Ok..." Evelyn started the car and that was the end of the conversation. They pulled beside the grocery store

" Can I stay in the car please?" Brianna asked coldly

" It's really cold out here. Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" Ok...I'll be only a minute" With that Evelyn closed the door and went into the store. Just as she went into the grocery store another car pulled up, but Brianna was too focused on the radio station to notice them go into the store. As they walked in Brianna thought she heard yelling so she turned down the radio, but then she heard a gun shot " MOM!" she screamed but no one came running out of the store. She decided to get out when she saw 2 men in the back of the store talking and then 2 gun shots. She slammed the door and hit the floor in the car. " Mom! Please be ok!" she told herself sobbing.She gets out of the car and goes into the store. She sees the cashier laying in floor with blood all around him. She goes to the back and sees her mothers eyes open and her laying on the floor " OMG!" Brianna yelled as she fell to the ground. Just then she heard sirens in the background coming closer and closer to the store. Cops come running in and find her on the ground sobbing. " Its ok. Everything is going to be ok" one of the cops told Brianna.

" I never got to say goodbye" she told him

" Trust me we will find out who did this."

She just stared at him because she knew once her brothers found out that _they _were going to find out who killed our mother. She just needed to get away from all of this. It was too much to take in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brianna watched as she saw 3 of her 4 brothers show up at their mothers funeral. " Where the hell is Angel?" she asked herself. She couldnt find it in her to talk to them. Not now anyways. It was just to soon. She just couldnt accept the fact that her mother was dead and she saw her. The funeral went by in a daze. She watched as the brothers were reunited together. They looked so good. She just wanted to go and wrap them in her arms and just stay there. She knew she would be safe once she was with them but she was scared of what would happen. Bobby probably will go crazy. He was a real hot head and you didnt mess with his family. Especially his mother. She was the only woman who would put up with his shit. _" Gosh why did she have to go!" _Brianna thought as tears fell down her face. She hadnt been able to stop crying since the murder.

" Hey baby brother!" Bobby said grabbing Jeremiah into a hug " It's been a long time."

" Yeah it has big brother. Where the hell have you been all these years?" Jeremiah asked returning the hug

" You know just doing my own thing" he told him. He noticed that Jack was a little distant " What Cracker Jack cant say hey to your big brother"

Jack smiled at his nickname that was given to him when he was little " Sorry bro" he walks up and embraces his older brother.

" It's good to be back here" Bobby told his brothers has he breathed the winter air

" Have you guys seen Bri?" Jack finally asked. " I'm kind of worried about her"

" No...she was pretty torn up about what happened to ma. The cops said she just took off" Jerry told them " She..." then he stopped. He thought maybe she should tell them what happened

" What?" Jack asked

" She's pretty upset thats all"

" Yeah well im pissed off. How in the hell could someone kill our mother. It just doesnt register with me. She didnt do anything to anyone" Bobby told them

" Come on man...lets go. We are having a gathering at my house" Jerry told him

With that they walked away leaving Brianna staring at her mothers grave " I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry. I wish that this didnt happen to you. You meant the world to me and you were the only person that gave a damn about me. All I did was fuss with you. I'm sorry mom" she sobbed as she fell to her mothers grave. " Vengence will be served you can bet on that." She got up and wiped her eyes and headed for her car. She knew it was time to go see her brothers for the first time in 3 years. It was about 9 at night when she pulled up to her mothers house. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes. She shut the door quietly and walked up the steps to her house. This wasnt going to be easy going back into this house but she knew she had to do it. She could hear talking inside and knew the guys were home.

" I'm hungry. You guys want something to eat?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen

" Naw...Jack, you and Angel can have ya'lls rooms. I'll take moms. If Bri comes I guess she is in her room. I'm going to go unpack"

Jeremiah just sat in the living room staring at the wall. Everything was the same to him. He should know he was there all the time checking up on Brianna and Evelyn making sure everything was ok. If he could have only been their the night their mom got shot. Brianna opened the door and walked in. Jeremiah heard someone at the door and walked over to see his baby sister standing there " Bri!" he said hugging her. Brianna dropped all her bags and embraced her brother in her arms. She tried so hard not to cry. Angel came walking in and pick her up in a hug and twirled her around. " Hey baby girl. It's been a long time. You look good"

" Yeah so do you Angel. Gosh I missed you" she told him hugging him again. Jack come from the upstairs and sees his sister standing there " B!" he yelled. He grabs her and hugs her for the longest time. " Your ok. I was so worried about you. I hadnt heard from you"

" I know. I just needed to be alone. It's a lot to take in" she told him " Wheres Bobby?"

" He's upstairs in moms room" Angel told her " He's taking it pretty hard"

" Yeah well arent we all" she told him but looked down at the ground. She couldnt look at them. " I'm going to go upstairs. I need to get some sleep. I really havent slept that well these past couple of days"

" Ok...sleep good" Angel told her kissing the top of her head. Jack just stared at her. He knew he too well and knew that something was wrong. He waited for everyone to go back to what they were doing before going upstairs again.

" Bobby!" Brianna yelled " OMG!"

He looked at his baby sister before smiling and embracing her in a hug " Where the hell have you been baby sister?"

" Around. What about you? Havent seen you in four years"

" About the same."

" Yeah..." she looked at the ground again " Well I am going to go to bed. I am really tired"

" Alright. If you need anything you knew where I am. Dont be afraid"

" Ok." she told him smiling. She kissed him on the cheek before heading towards her room. She closed the door before letting go what she was holding in. She layed on her bed and bawled. She heard a knock on the door. Jack entered staring at her " Why did it have to be her?" she asked sobbing. " Why our mother?"

Jack walked over to her and embraced his sister in his arms " No...dont!" she told him pulling away.

" Talk to me Bri." he told her

" I dont want to. It's too hard to talk about it. It's too hard to think about it and thats all I do is think about what happened to her. She was just laying there..." she covered her eyes and cried somemore. He tried walking towards her again " NO!" she screamed " You are just making things worse."

" How? What am I doing to you?"

" Please Jack just leave."

" Our mother is dead I know that. But we are still a family and we need to stick together. Evidently there is something you arent telling us. I could tell the moment you walked in. You wouldnt even look at us. Whats wrong?"

She had enough and walked out the door and down the stairs. Angel caught her in his arms " Let me go" she told him

" Whats going on?" Bobby asked coming down the stairs. He looked at Brianna whose eyes were so red from crying

" Please I dont want to talk about it" Brianna told him crying

" Bri...you need to tell them. You need to tell them what happened. Dont keep it bottled in" Jeremiah told her

" I cant"

" You need to admit to what happened" he told her

" I cant!" she yelled

" Why not?" Jack asked

" Because..." she told him looking away " because it would mean that she is really gone and I cant accept that"

" Baby shes gone. Shes not coming back" Angel told her " All we have are memories of her now"

" You have good memories of her" she told him staring at him this time " You have good ones!" she said in between sobs

" You do too. We all do. That woman made such an impact on all of us" Jeremiah told her

" The only memory that I have of her that wont go away is of that night..." she told them " The night she was murdered"

" What are you talking about?" Angel asked

" I was there..." she told him turning around so they wouldnt see her crying " I was in the car and I heard gun shots. I hid because I was scared. Then I went into the store and I saw her laying there covered in blood. She looked so hopeless laying there. I didnt know what to do but cry." she told them sobbing,

" It's not your fault." Bobby told her grabbing her shoulders

" She's...gone...and...i..blame...my...self" Brianna couldnt control herself now. What she was holding in for a week was now coming out. " We got into a fight before we went to the store. I hated her over something so stupid. Shes dead and I never got to say goodbye. All I can see is her being shot and begging them not to shoot her but they did anyways"

Jack walked away so they wouldnt see that he is crying.

" You have to been strong Bri. You need to be strong for all of us. We need you ok" Bobby told her " Come here" she walked over to him and buried her head in his chest and sobbed " Your going to be ok."

" Come on you guys. Its getting late. We all need some sleep" Jeremiah told them " We will deal with things in the morning, but right now I just want to lay my head down and for one moment forget about everything that has happened."

" Yeah that sounds good. We will deal with everything tomorrow" Bobby told them He let go of Brianna and headed back upstairs.

" Jack?" Brianna called out to her brother. She walked into the kitchen to find her brother sitting at the table staring into space " Jack!"

Jack snapped out of his daze and looked at Brianna with tear stained eyes " You ok?" he asked

" Yeah...you ok?"

" Yeah. This is just really hard to handle you know. She was the only one that cared and some ass took her away in a instant. She didnt deserve this"

" No she didnt. I dont know what to do anymore. Things are just so wrong right now."

" You remember when we got into moms room and accidently broke her favorite necklace?"

" Yeah she was so mad."

" Yeah but she didnt do anything. She just smiled at us and told us not to go into her room again. She never once laid a hand on us"

" She got us in other ways though. You remember when you had to do the dishes for a month and so Angel went around licking every plate in the house so you would have to wash it."

Jack starts laughing " Yeah..that little shit. He made me so mad."

" I miss her Jack and I dont know how to live my life without her"

" You're going to be fine because you have me and you know I will always protect you and be there for you no matter what"

" I know...i love you. I'm glad you guys are home now"

" Yeah me too. Lets go get some sleep."

They get up from the table and walk upstairs. Jack kisses his sister on the head before going into his room. He heard Bobby in the bathroom so he sat down on his bed and started playing his guitar. Bobby came out of the bathroom " You still playing that thing?"

" Yeah..."

" Quit your crying you little fairy"

Jack laughed at his other nickname. Boy he had many nicknames. " Is it weird in moms room?"

Bobby let out a big sigh and leaned back wiping his eyes " Yeah. Really weird. Its hard to believe she is gone. Nothing is different. She made sure everything was the same"

" Yeah it is hard to believe she is gone. Did you see Bri though. Wow dude. She looks awesome. The last time I saw her was like 2 years ago. Its been so long since I have been in this house"

" Yeah..." Bobby wiped a tear that escaped from his eye before his brother could see him. Jeremiah walked in " Well I guess I am going to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow though ok"

" Bye Jerry" Bobby said getting up and embracing his brother

" Hey where are you going?" Jack called after Angel

" No where...i need some fresh air." Angel told him

Jack starts laughing " Yeah right"

" Your not going after that girl are you?" Jerry asked

" What girl?"

" You know who he is talking about!" bobby answered " La vida loca!"

The boys start laughing " Aint no one going to see that girl man. You guys are crazy"

" Whatever man. Dont bring that crazy girl back here" Jerry told him

" Angel you know that girl dont like your black ass. She's probably screaming someone elses name right now" Bobby told him laughing

" Whatever man. You guys dont know what you are talking about. Go to bed!" Angel yelled

They laugh again " Whatever. She better not be in your bed when I wake up" Bobby threatened

Angel just laughed before heading down the stairs and out the door " You know he going to get her right?" Jerry asked

" Hell yeah man. I know"

" Thats Angel for you" Jack responded

" Can you guys please keep it down! I am trying to sleep here!" Brianna yelled from down the hall

" Girl get your ass in bed before I come down there!" Bobby yelled after her with a smile on her face. Brianna she rolled her eyes before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author:** Ok...so all the good stuff is about to happen. I loved this movie and I want to make my story as good as the movie was. So any ideas or comments would be great! Hope everyone likes it!

Brianna was the first one up that beautiful winter morning. Snow was all over the ground and just made the day perfect until reality set in. She remember everything that had happened the night before. Her head hurt from crying so much and she still didnt know what was going to happen. She knew that Bobby wasnt just going to sit around and do nothing. He never did that, even when they were little kids. He always had a reason to fight. Brianna walked into the kitchen and set a pot of coffee on the heater. She then remembered that is was Thanksgiving. She smiled. Ma always use to make the best turkey. " Gosh stop Bri! You need to stop" she told herself slamming the frig door

" Talking to yourself?" Bobby asked scaring Brianna

" You scared me!"

" Sorry...been up long?"

" Naw I just got up"

" Sleep good?"

" What do you think?"

" Well its Thanksgiving so put on a smile for me please. We will deal with everything after Thanksgiving. Ma would have wanted us to be happy"

Brianna smiled because she knew he was right. " Ok...so you cooking?"

He chuckled at the question " Hell no! Thats Cracker Jacks job."

She laughed " Did I hear my name?" Jack asked walking in with his hair messed up and only long johns on

" Yeah...your boyfriend called and said for you to come right over!" Bobby told him walking by him

" Jack go put some clothes on" Brianna told him laughing

" Why do you encourage him? He already thinks that I am gay. We dont need you to laugh at it"

She laughed again " We all know that you aren't gay. You just let him pick on you like that and its fun."

" Well so is this" he said running over to her and tickling her

" STOP!" she screamed laughing. " Alright alright!" she told him pulling away " I won't laugh at you anymore. Gosh didnt think you took things so personally." She walked by him grabbing a towel. At a distance where she could still hit she hit the side of his back with the towel making a slapping noise against Jacks flesh. He yelled before looking at her with eyes to kill. She starts screaming and drops the towel before running into the living room. He tackles her onto the couch and starts tickling her again.

" Hey you two!" Jeremiah yelled walking into the living room " Knock it off!"

" She started it!" Jack said pointing at his sister who was laughing so hard on the couch

" Well I am ending it. Dont break anything!"

" Yes sir!" they both said at the same time.

" Jack go cook or something. I am ready to eat!" Bobby told his brother before plopping down on the couch next to Brianna. Angel comes in and sits down in the chair.

" So?" Bobby responded

" So what?" Angel asked

" Where is La Vida Loca?"

" Stop calling her that man"

" Where is she?"

" She's upstairs"

" Are you serious? You brought that girl in this house?" Brianna asked

" You dont even know her" Angel told her

" Oh yeah. Thats true. Ok carry on" Brianna leaned back against the couch and watched tv

" Dude you are always slamming Sofi. You just need to get to know her"

Bobby laughs " Yeah ill get to know her"

" What is your problem Bobby? You dont like me because you know you cant have me!" Sofi yelled from the top of the stairs

" Baby I dont want your nasty ass!" Bobby responded

Sofi starts yelling something in spanish " Angel you need to get your girl!" Bobby told him

" Baby just go back upstairs. I'll handle this"

" Why dont you defend me?."

" Go back upstairs"

" Yeah go back upstairs La vida loca!"

" Bobby!" Brianna yelled

" What? It's fun!"

She shakes her head. Angel starts throwing little disks at Bobby " Dont start!" Bobby told him

" Or what?"

" Why do you always do this?" Jeremiah asked

" Because i want to" Angel mimicked and starts throwing them at Jeremiah

" Stop man i trying to watch the game."

" Get um Jerry!" Bobby told them

" You guys need to grow up!" Brianna told them walking into the kitchen. Angel started throwing disks at her back.

" She's right Angel,_ you _do need to grow up!" Jeremiah told him

" Shutup man!"

" Throw one at me again and see what happens!" Jeremiah exclaimed

" Whatever!" Angel said starting to laugh. Just as he turned around Jeremiah had slapped him across the head. " What the..."

" Yeah what!" Jeremiah yelled " Do it again!" he brought Angel to the floor. Brianna walked into the living room to see her 2 brothers fighting on the ground and Bobby cheering them on. She just shakes her head. Gosh how much she missed them. Why couldnt they have been there all the time. Maybe some things wouldnt have happened.

**Author:**ok so this one wasnt that good but i promise it will get better. More to come with the drama and Brianna and her past life!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: **ok so I know the last chapter might have been boring...sorry but I needed to get Thanksgiving out of the way for the good stuff. Now some things might be from the movie and others might not be. I wont get all the quotes right because I dont like using the F word a lot or GD period! Towards the part when a certain someone dies there will be a lot of the F word but not right now! Haha! Ok maybe a little! But I hope everyone likes it!

That afternoon Brianna sat up in her room thinking about what happened at the dinner table. She could have sworn she saw her mom but she wasnt sure she was going crazy, but Jack...Jack looked all weird and then smiled. Maybe he saw her too.

**Flashback**

"_Let's eat!" Bobby exclaimed coming into the dining room. The table was covered with food that Ma use to make. Jack did a great job making everything just the same. Maybe it was too much of the same. It just wouldnt be the same without her there. Everyone knew it but decided to ignore it and have a good dinner together._

" _Close your mouth Jeremiah. What were you born in a barn?" Evelyn told him. Jermiah just looked at her and then smiled. He looked over at Angel who was devouring his food. " Close your mouth Angel. What you think you a cow or something?" Jeremiah told his younger brother. Quickly Angel closed his mouth._

"_What more tattoos Angel?" Evelyn asked. Angel quickly covered his tattoos up " You dont have to cover them up. Look at mine!" she told him with a wink that made him smile " But get your elbows off the table"_

_Jack looked so disfigured when his mother appeared to him. " Jackie...i know that bad things happened to you...hey look at me" she told him that made him look at her with tears in his eyes " but your safe now" he just wanted to break down right there but knew that it would be queer if he did_

_Brianna was watching Jack before Evelyn startled her. " Bri!" Brianna breathed in and held her breath. It was like she was scared to even breathe. " You and Jackie back together! Just like old times. Dont be afraid Bri. Everything is going to be ok. You need to have faith! Believe!"_

" _Alright screw this shit! Lets go play some hockey!" Bobby exclaimed scaring Brianna out of her trance. When she looked up Jack was staring straight at her. She just smiled before taking her plate into the kitchen_

**End Flashback**

Tears ran down her cheek and she walked into the bathroom. She put cold water over her face. Her mom was right she was scared to death. Scared of what happened to her dad would happen to her brothers. Everything seemed to be cursed when it came to Brianna Mercer. She lost her father in a shootout and her mother blamed her. Everything was her faught and she would pay for it every night when her mother would come home from some bar. She watched as men dragged her daddy out into the street and beat him until he was unnoticeable and then shot him. She would have nightmares of that night over and over again. She knew her brothers would go and find out who killed their mother. They might even die trying. Thats what scared her the most. They were all she had left and she couldnt lose them. She didnt think she would survive. Jack...Jack was always there for her. She looked up in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She hadnt had any sleep since the murder. Thats all she kept thinking about was what if it was different. What if the boys were home and they went to the store. Suddenly Brianna was startled out of her daze when someone was banging on the door. She opened the door to see Angel standing there " You take a long time in the bathroom!"

She tried to smile but walked past him " Hey you ok?" he asked grabbing her arm

" Yeah!" she told him " Just tired!"

" Yeah you look tired. Maybe you should go get some rest!"

" Yeah I will."

" Bri...everything is going to be ok!"

" I know!" she told him with a half smile. She walked downstairs to find everyone putting on their coats " Where is everyone going?"

" We are going to find out what happened!" Bobby told her " I have to know who killed ma!"

" Bobby!" Brianna yelled after him. He turned around. There was no use arguing " Can I come?"

He smiled "yeah!" She followed them out to the car. She sat quietly as everyone piled into Bobbys car. Jack wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulder. She felt protected and tired. Before she could even close her eyes on her brothers shoulder they pulled up to the grocery store " Why are we here?" she asked

" We thought maybe someone might have seen something." Bobby told her " Everything is going to be fine" he reassured her. He saw the fear in her eyes. Jack continued to hold on to her knowing that any minute she might freak out. She remembered everything about this place. Even in the daylight. Just then Jeremiahs car pulled up " Alright im here!" he said walking up to them. Just then a mideastern man walks up to the store to unlock it " Can I help you?"

" Yeah we are trying to find out who killed our mother. You might have known her. Evelyn Mercer. She was killed here last week along with your cashier." Bobby told the man

" Oh yes...she good woman..always nice" the man told them " here come inside..i show you something" He opened the door and let them all inside. He walked over to the counter and there was a tv. Brianna knew what was in that. She would have to relive the event again. They stood and watched the gunmen come into the store. First they shot the cashier then went to the back where their mom was. Brianna closed her eyes not wanting to watch anymore but her eyes wouldnt do as they were told. They stayed fixed on the tv. Just then one of the gunmen pointed the gun right at her and pulled the trigger! "AHHH!" Brianna yelled. She bent over like she was about to throw up. Jack had walked away not wanting to watch anymore. " WHY?" Brianna yelled " WHY?" Just then she hit the ground out cold. She had passed out from not getting enough sleep. Angel held her in his arms as they sat on the floor in the grocery store. Brianna started to come around when they placed ice on her head. She just stared at them " Bri have you not been sleeping?" Angel asked

" No...i just cant. I keep having this nightmare of the night mom was killed." she told him. Then she began to cry " The nightmare of someone being ripped away from me again and again. I never win. She was so helpless and they shot her. They didnt even care" Angel hugged his baby sister as she cried into his arms. " You need to go get some rest!"

" I want to know who killed ma!" she told him

" We all do but we cant have you dieing on us either"

" Please promise me that if you find something that you will come and get me?"

" Yes of course but promise me that you will go to sleep?"

" I promise." Angel kissed the top of her head before helping her up.

Brianna heard Bobby talking to the cashier " So the cops said that there were witnesses. Do you know anything about that?"

" Well the cops interviewed one guy more than the others. He come in here often from the courts. He wear sweats all the time but no jacket even in rain or snow. He has what you call a big hair"the cashier tried to explain. Angel walked up knowing exactly what he was talking about

" And afro?" Angel asked " You know like Ben Wallace?"

" Oh yes Ben Wallace."

" Where?" Bobby asked

" Right across the street at the gym"

" Thanks!" Bobby said leaving the store " That wasnt no robbery that was an execution."

" What are you talking about?" Brianna asked trying to keep up

" They set ma up! They set her up!" Bobby exclaimed. " Brianna go home! Get some sleep!"

She nodded and watched them take off towards the gym. " Please God bring them home!"

**Author: **Ok so tell me what you think? I am trying to think of what all happened in the movie but from now on Im going to start making up somethings too to make it really interesting. Please tell me what you think. Be nice but tell me what I need to do:)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author:** I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews:)

Brianna finally got to sleep after taking some sleeping pills that night. She just hoped that everyone one of her brothers came home. She went into a deep sleep where she started to dream of when she was little.

**Flashback**

_" Brianna this is Ms. Evelyn she is going to take care of you!" Brianna who was only 6 years old. She was just a little girl when she was put into a foster home._

_" Hey there beautiful!" Evelyn said leaning down to Briannas height. Brianna just stared at her and then looked around the house. " Your going to stay with me a while. We are going to have so much fun. You have 3 brothers that will look out for you too. Jack hadnt yet come into the picture. He was the last to show up and that was when Evelyn decided to adopt all the kids._

_" Would you like to see your room?"_

_Brianna just nodded " Yes please!" Brianna followed Evelyn to her bedroom that was upstairs. She walked into her room and just started crying. She had dolls and a play house. She had her own clothes. Her mom took away everything from her when she lived with her. She told her she didnt deserve to have fun. Brianna looked down at the scar on her left arm, where her mother cut her because she wouldnt stop crying. _

_" Sweetheart why are you crying?" Evelyn asked her knocking her out of her trance_

_" Is this my stuff?" Brianna asked_

_" Yes all of it is yours. You can play with it as long as you want too"_

_Brianna smiled and walked over to her barbie house. She picked up the Barbies and started playing with them. Evelyn and the man walked downstairs to leave her to play. Suddenly someone opened the door. She turned around to see 2 black boys standing there. Her eyes got huge and she started screaming. Her dad was killed by black guys and she was scared they were coming for her. The oldest who was about 16 grabbed her shoulders " Its ok!" he told her " We arent going to hurt you!"_

_She nodded her head believing him " My name is Jeremiah. Whats yours?"_

_" Bri...Brianna!" Brianna responded sniffing a little from crying_

_" This is angel!"_

_She smiled again " Hey!" Angel said hugging her " How old are you?"_

_" Six!"_

_" Wow! Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jeremiah asked_

_" No..."_

_" Well you do now!" he told her smiling " Ms. Evelyn is thinking about adopting us. Do you know what adopting is?"_

_Brianna shakes her head " Well its where she becomes our new mom. She will take care of us. You are going to like it here. She is a great woman."_

_" All of us?"_

_" Yes of course!"_

_Brianna smiled again " I get to keep all this stuff?"_

_" Yes!"_

_" You want to play with me?"_

_" Um...how about we go get a snack!" Jeremiah told her not wanting to play with barbies. Briannas eyes lit up._

**End Flashback**

Brianna opened her eyes to sunlight coming into her room. She must have slept all night. She leaned up out of bed and looked at the scar on her arm. She smiled. She heard everyone talking in the living room when she walked downstairs. As she walked in she saw Bobby sitting at the table with his shirt off. She knew something happend. She jogged over to him " What happened?" she asked seeing the blood

" Got attacked by a dog!"

" What?"

" Yeah...we found someone that knew something. His dogs attacked me"

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah...OWW!" he yelled. Sofi put alcohol on his cuts

" Dont be a pussy Bobby!" Sofi replied

" Hey cops at the house!" Angel yelled

" Bri go get me a jacket or something to cover my arm"

Brianna takes off running into the bathroom. She sees Mas bathrobe and brings it back to Bobby. " Are you serious?"

" Just put it on!" Brianna told him. She wraps it around him. Just then Lt. Green and Lt. Fowler walked into our house.

" Hey angel mind if we come in?" Green asked

" Your already in here. We like when the cops come to Mercer house. Makes us feel all cozy!" Angel said sounding annoyed. Angel walked into the living room to see Bobby in Mas bathrobe. He just stares at him.

" Wow! You look beautiful!" Green told him

" Yeah i had to fight Jack for it!" Bobby said smirking

Brianna giggled before Jack shot her a look " Brianna Mercer! How you holding up?" Green asked

" I'm fine Green! How are you?"

" I'm good...except do you guys know anything about a car crash last night?"

" No...what happened?" Brianna asked

" Bobby what happened to your hand?"

" Its hockey injury! You remember thos e days!"

" Yeah..."

" Wheres your car bobby?" Fowler asked

" We left it a Jeremiahs!" Sofi chimmed in

" Really?" Fowler asked

" Really!" Angel said sounding annoyed

" These boys last night wer gunned down. They were hired gun men. You guys dont know anything about this?" Green asked again

" Nope...hired gunmen huh?" Bobby asked

" Their car was flipped over after it looked like a highspeed chase. Then they were shot pointblank. Bobby if you know something you need to tell me. Dont go after this on your own"

" I told you i dont know anything"

" If ya'll keep knocking on the devils door someones goingt o answer you and i wont be there because ya'll will be dead somewhere. Just tell me what you know and let the professionals do their jobs!"

Bobby just looked at him and then shrugged " We are goin gto find out what you are doing and we will bring you down!" Fowler told them

" Really? Thats nice!" Angel told him

" You like your cute all you need is a little ass woopin that your father never gave you!" Fowler told Angel coming at him. Angel gets up to fight him before Brianna steps in between. " I think its time for you to leave. You arent going to find anything here!"

" If ya'll find anything just tell us. We will help!" Green told them before walking through the kitchen and out the door.

" What the hell is going on?" Brianna asked shoving Angel back on the couch " What did you do last night?"

" We found out who shot ma!" Bobby told her " They started shooting at us and then we got into a car chase. I rammed my car in them and flipped them. They shot ma!"

" You shot them?" Brianna asked

" Yes! They got what they deserved!"

" OMG! Bobby!"

" Brianna they killed our mother!" Jack told her " They deserved it..."

" Did you shoot someone too?"

" No!" Jack told her " I was in at the car."

" Did you get some sleep?" Angel asked changing the subject

" Yeah..." she told him " Wheres Jeremiah?"

" He went home. He didnt want anything to do with it" Bobby told her " He'll be over later!"

Brianna shakes her head before sitting down on the chair " Bri! Everything is going to be fine!" Jack told her

" You know what my worst fear is?" Brianna asked

" You guys not coming home after one of these things. You guys dont think."

" We did think! We thought that those guys need to die! And they did! Ma didnt do anything to them Bri! They shot her is cold blood and left her there. If you asked my i would have shot them over and over again until you couldnt tell what the hell they were!" Bobby told her. Brianna looked at him before nodding " Atleast you guys are ok!" she told them

Bobby smiled " We know how to handle ourselves."

" What else if there to do?" she asked

" We need to find out who sent them"

She rolls her eyes " They are going to come after us if we dont. We just killed their men. They are probably pissed off!" Angel told her

" Come on you guys we need to go!" Bobby told them getting up

" Where are you going now?" Brianna asked following him

" To the cons place!"

" What?" Brianna yelled again " Bobby..."

" Do i recall something about having dinner together? Because i seem to remember spending 2 hours in the kitchen" Sofi told Angel

" Angel lets go!" Bobby yelled

" Sofi baby..." Angel started

" Angel you promise that this time, things would be different" Sofi wined

" aww mami you breakin mi corazon" Bobby said holding his heart

" Dont start with me Bobby!" Sofi threatened

" Come on man lets go!" Bobby told Angel

" Give me 15 minutes!" Angel begged

" Gua come on Jack!" Bobby told him rolling his eyes

" Bobby I am coming with you!" Brianna told him

" Bri..."

" Dont argue! I'm coming!" she told him

" Fine lets go!" They get into the car and drive over to a house. " Brianna if anyone shows up I want you to run. Do you hear me?" he demanded

Brianna shakes her head. They get out of the car. Bobby breaks the glass to the door before unlocking it. They walk in " You guys find whatever you think will be useful" Bobby told them. He walks to the back room and starts looking around

" What the hell are we looking for?" Brianna whispered

" Anything that ties to mom" Jack told her. " Just stay with me" he held out his hand and she grabbed it. They went into what looked like an office. He finally let go of her hand and began looking through the drawer. They find a camera on the desk. Brianna picked it up but before she could look at the pics Bobby comes in " Are you screwin around?" he asked Jack who was looking at the CDs " Did you find anything?"

" Camera!" Brianna said holding it up

" What did you get?" Jack asked

" Supplies!" Bobby said smirking " Come on lets go!" Ten minutes later they pulled up to the house. It looked like no one was there. Everything was dark. Bobby was the first to walk up the steps. Jack held onto Brianna to protect her just in case someone was in the house. Briannas hearts start racing. She closes her eyes and lets Jack lead her. He knew she was scared so he held her tight. Bobby opened the door and called out to Angel but there was no reply. " You guys stay here!" he demanded before disappearing into the house.

" Bri you ok?" Jack asked

" yeah...its really cold out here!"

" Yeah..." Jack was starting to say something but then Bobby comes out

" Everything is ok...you can come in. I think Angel just left. I'll call him and see if everything is ok"

Shivering Jack and Brianna walk inside the house. A few hours later Jerry comes walking in " What are you doing?" he asked Bobby

" Taxes!" Bobby answered with a smile. He kept pulling out guns that he stole from the killers house. Just then Angel walked in with a pissed off look on his face

" Where the hell have you been Angel? I have been calling you for 2 hours!" Bobby roared

" Sorry I had something to do...its was quite interesting" he said eying Jeremiah. Jerem just looked down to the ground

" OMG!" Brianna yelled. She was looking at the camera. Jack ripped it out of her hand and just stared at it.

" What is it?" Bobby asked

" You remember that guy that gave us moms things in that box?" Brianna replied " He's in these pictures!"

" Bobby he said he only met her once!" Jack replied

" Well looks like we need to pay him a little visit!" Bobby answered " Come on lets go!"

" Are you serious?" Jeremiah yelled " We cant just go to this mans house!"

" Jerry he lied to us!" Bobby explained " I am going to get to the bottom of this"

" You coming?" Angel asked coldly

" Yeah someone needs to watch out for you clowns!" Jerry replied grabbing his coat

" Who you calling clowns?" Angel asked


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author:** Well I am going to take some advice from one of the reviewers and add somethings that arent in the movie into my story and make it more interesting! Thanks for your reviews! It makes me smile:)

That night Brianna decided to sleep with Jack. She just felt so scared and hopeless that she just didnt want to be alone. She was replaying everything that happened in her mind that night. That man was dating mom. It made Brianna laugh a little because she could never see her mom dating at her age. She turned over and looked at Jack who was already asleep. She just stared at him until she went into a deep sleep. A nightmare came that haunted her dreams for the longest time when she was little.

_Brianna was 15 and she was walking home from a friends house. It was about 11:30 at night and no one was out. Maybe she should have called one of her brothers to come and get her but she thought she would be ok. Mom was going to kill her for being out so late. Snow was coming down pretty hard making it hard to see where she was going. She knew she was going in the right direction. Just then she heard noises from behind her. She didnt bother to turn around but quickened her pace. She was shaking, not from being cold but the fear that overtook her. All she wanted to do was get home, but that thought ended when someone jumped in front of her. " Hey there beautiful!" he replied. She could smell the alcohol on his breath " What are you doing out so late?"_

" _I'm just walking home from a friends!" she replied " Please I'm already late"_

" _Oh..." he said with smile on his face. He stared her up and down which made Brianna shiver_

" _Please sir...i dont want to cause any trouble. I just want to get home. Its really cold out here!"_

" _Aww..are you cold?" he asked her. He went to wrap his arms around her but she backed up, right into another guy. They looked like Jacks age. 17 or 18. She felt the greatest fear rise in her " You are very pretty!"_

" _Thanks" Brianna replied trying to stay calm but they could sense the fear in her voice " Um...can I please leave?"_

" _Sure..." he said moving out of her way but before she could walk he stepped in front of her again " But after we have a little fun!"_

" _Fun?" she asked " What kind of fun?"_

_He laughed " You'll see!"_

_She just stared at him. She looked past him. Her house was only 1 block away. If she ran as fast she could maybe she could scream and someone would hear her. She looked at the man again. He looked drunk enough to stumble around. She hit him in the face and took off running down the street. " Please help!" she screamed. Within seconds one of the boys was on top of her. She was fighting him. Scratching and slapping at him. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the ground. " Now that wasnt a good idea was it?" he asked s miling " Your going to pay for that!"_

" _Please dont hurt me!" she told them starting to cry He looked at her before laughing_

" _Now be quiet. This will only take a minute!" he whispered in her ear letting his lips touch the tip of it. She cringed. She knew what was about to happen. She just closed her eyes. She felt her shirt be ripped open. She then began to sob " Bobby!" she sobbed " Bobby help me!" she tried to scream but nothing would come out. Her whole body began to shake. All she wanted to do was cry. " Please help me!" she cried. She felt the boys lips all over body. She felt as if she would throw up. He undid his pants before he started undoing hers. She couldnt take this anymore! She started fighting him again. She clawed at his face leaving scratch marks making him bleed. He pinned her down again. He put all his weight on her hips, held her hands above her head and the slapped her twcie across the cheek. She could feel her lip starting to bleed " Listen here bitch! No one is going to hear you. Just lay there and shut the hell up before I kill you!" She began crying again. She couldnt win and how she wanted to be in her house in her warm bed. He had her pants half way down when a car came. The man jumped out which scared the boys and they took off running leaving Brianna to lay there. The man walked over to her and tried to help her up. She started screaming and trying to fight him. He tried to calm her down but she just sobbed and screamed. Finally he got her to stop and tell him where she lived. She pointed at the little yellow house on the corner. " Can I pick you up?" he asked. She just looked at him before shaking her head yes. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He picked up and decided to walk to the house knowing that Brianna might not get out of the car. She was shaking harder than ever when they arrived at the house. Before he could knock the door came flying open. Ma was standing there eyes red from crying " OMG! Brianna!" she yelled. Just then Bobby came running out followed by the rest of the boys!_

" _Who the hell did this?" Bobby asked glaring at the man holding his sister_

" _Some boys...they had her on the ground when I pulled up. They ran when I got out of my car." the man told him_

" _Bri?" Jack asked. His face was so pale. He looked like someone just killed his bestfriend. " Is she going to be ok?" he asked. He was so scared to touch her. He reached for her. Brianna opened her eyes and looked at her brother. She just started bawling. He grabbed her tightly and held her so close to him " Your going to be alright!"_

" _Thank you!" Ma replied. " You are a great man!"_

" _I hope she will be ok..." he replied_

" _Thank you!" Ma closed the door and rushed Jack into the living room. Ma took the jacket off of Brianna displaying Briannas half naked body. Anger filled Bobby. He punched the wall leaving a dent. He started pacing the living room. _

" _Jeremiah go get some blanks and the first aid kit!" Ma told him " Jack go get some hot water and washcloth"_

_Jack went to get up but Brianna felt her being released. She clenched on him and started panting. She started shaking again and began sobbing " Noo..nooo..!" she told him holding onto his jacket. He just sat there holding onto her. Mom shook her head and got up to go get the washcloth and warm water._

Brianna tossed in her sleep causing Jack to stir. He turned over to see her face streaming with tears. " Brianna are you ok?" he asked but she did respond

Her dream jumped to the day after everything happened to her.

_Brianna laid in bed not wanting to get up. She knew that she would have to explain or just look at her brothers. They saw her at her worse and she felt so bad. She knew her mom would be made that she was out late. What would she do? Would she hurt her? She forced herself out of bed. She was limping from where the guys weight was on her last night. Her face felt like someone took at bat to her and her legs were really bruised. She wanted to cry but nothing seemed to be left. She cried all last night. She finally went to sleep around 4 and that was when Bobby laid with her until she went to sleep. He cut her radio on and her nightlight. She was walking down the stairs when she heard talking in the kitchen. She sighed. Everyone was up. She began walking into the kitchen when someone grabbed her shoulders " NO!" she screamed. She began fighting and sobbing again. She hit the ground hard. Bobby was the first to run into the living room to where Angel was standing over Brianna trying to calm her down. " Please dont hurt me! Please!" she begged _

" _Brianna its ok! It's just me!" Angel tried to tell her. Jack comes running in from downstairs and grabs Brianna. He cradles her in his arms until she finally quit shaking._

" _Brianna sweetheart your safe now! Nothing bad is going to happen to you again!" Ma told her _

" _I'm so sorry mom! Please dont hurt me! I didnt mean for it to happen!" Brianna sobbed_

" _No no...im not goin gto hurt you. I would never hurt you!"_

" _I'm sorry...im sorry!" Brianna kept repeating " Please dont hurt me!" she began rocking back and forth in Jacks arms. Bobby stroked the side of her head and she jerked away " No!" she yelled again._

" _Please talk to me!" Mom told her. She began crying " Tell me what happened!"_

" _I was just walking home. I knew I was late and I knew you would be mad. I should have called and im sorry. I'm so sorry!" Brianna told her. Just then Evelyn Mercer knew exactly what was going on " Please dont hurt me! I wont do it again I promise! I promise please! Please dont make me sleep in the basement. I promise ill come straight home!" For the first time Brianna had buckled. She was finally showing what happened when she was a little girl. She always kept it inside but now it was really showing. _

" _Look at me!" Evelyn told her firmly. Briannas eyes were torn from the wall and she looked at Evelyn " That woman will never hurt you again! Do you hear me! She will never lay a hand on you again. You are with me and I swear on my life that no one will lay a hand on ever!"_

_Brianna shook her head " but you need to tell us what happened last night Brianna. I know its going to be hard but you need to tell us!"_

_Brianna starts shaking her head rapidly back and forth..._

"Brianna! Brianna!" Jack kept shaking his sister awake. Suddenly Brianna shot straight up screaming

" Dont hurt me!" she screamed

" Bri!" Jack said grabbing her shoulders

" Jack!" she said as tears ran down her cheeks, " I was so scared Jack. So scared!"

" Its ok now! Its ok!" he told her hugging her " You were having a nightmare!"

" It was so bad. I felt like I was there again. Like I was being raped all over again!"

Jacks eyes widened. He remember that night clear as day. " No one will ever touch you like that again! I promise you that!" he told her " Do you hear me?"

She nodded " I believe you!"

He hugged her again before laying her back down. He waited for to go back to sleep. He rolled over on his back and stared at his ceiling. He remembered that whole month that his sister was raped. The night it happened, to the night Bobby came home with blood all over him, to Bobby leaving for good. He couldnt get it off his mind now and he let it wonder away from him. The night Bobby came home ma had gone to the store. She had just left so it would take her a while. She would be trying to feed 6 people. Bobby came stumbling into the house covered in blood. Some his and but most of it was someones elses. Brianna screamed making everyone come and see what was going on. It turned out that Bobby found witnesses to what happened to Brianna. He found out where the boys lived and went to confront them. He shot them over and over and over again. Like it was nothing. Ma came home to find Brianna crying. She asked what was wrong but Brianna lied. She couldnt tell her what Bobby did. That night on the news a report came up on the boys that were shot. We all stared at the tv. The reporter was saying that the boys were wanted for raping 5 girls on the street. Brianna couldnt help but think she could have been the 6th girl. Jack wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. A week passed and everything seemed to get back to normal until one day Bobby packed his things and left without a word. He left a note though...on his bed. Jack was the first one to find it. He said he was leaving. He didnt want to live in Detroit anymore. He needed to "find himself". Thats when everyone started going their separate ways. Jeremiah finally got married, Jack left for New York to persue his music career. He wrote but then the letters stopped. Angel left for the marines. 3 years without a word until now.

**Author: **Alrighty...so I put something in of my own. I hope everyone liked it! Please review:) The next chapter is when everything is going to get crazy. Its sad just to warn you! Really sad:(


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author:** Ok...so I decided to change this chapter a little because I wasn't pleased with it and neither were some of my reviewers so I hope you like this one! 

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: yeah they are pretty close. He stayed with Brianna and Evelyn for a little longer than the other guys. In my story it said he hadn't seen her in 2 years the rest were like 3 years. I'll put in there that they kept in touch some. Not a lot though because he wanted to pursue his music career. But thanks for the review! It means a lot!**

The next morning Jack was usually up and ready but he decided to sleep in some. He watched his sister for a little while. That dream just couldn't get off his mind. Why would she dream about something like that. Did someone try to hurt her? " OMG!" he accidently said aloud. Brianna rolls over and looks at her brother who is staring at her.

" Whats wrong?" she asked looking at him

" Nothing just watching you sleep. Did you sleep good?" Jack asked his baby sister

" Yeah I guess. I had a really bad dream last night"

" Yeah you told me. You want to talk about it?"

" Naw that's ok….im not sure why I had it but I don't know. It felt so weird and like I was still there."

" Bri…I know that something horrible happened to you. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You mean the world to me and I cant lose you. I cant lose you to like we lost mom. It just wont go over too well with me"

" Jack…why is this happening to us? Why are we going through this?"

" I don't know. Sometimes people go through bad times. It makes us stronger!"

Brianna starts shaking her head. " We have been going through bad things since we were kids. Jack…..sometimes I wish that my life wasn't what it is now."

" What are you talking about?" he asked her sitting up " You have a wonderful life!"

She closes her eyes " Sometimes I wish that I had a family who had a mother and a father who cared about me. A big house and some land to run around on. Friends who aren't scared of me. A boyfriend who loves me and wouldn't hurt me."

" Theres no room in that fantasy for your brothers?" he asked her. She just looked at him " Do you ever have dreams like that though. That your parents never beat you or you weren't bad. Everyone loved you and actually wanted you?"

" Of course…..i have always wanted that, but that wasn't part of Gods plan!"

She turns away from him as tears start streaming down her face. " All I seem to do now is cry. Its like that's all I can do"

" Its normal to cry at a time like this. You have to be strong though. You cant break down now. I know that your life hasn't been the greatest but Evelyn Mercer made it better than it would have been. You should be grateful for that."

" All I remember is her being shot for no reason. Like she was some puppy dog who was dieing. They didn't give a damn!" she told him looking straight into his eyes

" They are going to get what they deserve."

"Am I going to watch you guys die like she did. You are running after a wolfpac Jack. You are running right into it and not even paying attention. Good you guys got the shooters. More will come and they will eventually kill one of us. Is that what you want? The same thing that happened to mom?" she started raising her voice.

" What do you want us to do Brianna?" he yelled getting out of bed " Just stand by and let the men who killed our mother. The only person who gave a rats ass about us get away with murder. They are going to pay whether or not we die along with them. I'm not going to sit around and watch them kill other innocent people"

" Exactly! Innocent people like us!"

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you want these guys to pay?"

"You don't solve anything with killing someone, It may ease your pain but it wont bring her back. It wont stop what happened to her. Shes dead Jack and I saw it happen!" she told him starting to cry harder " Why did you guys have to leave huh? Why did you have to leave us here alone?" she got off the bed and walked to the door. Jack followed her.She almost ran into Bobby who was listening to their conversation. "You just left like you didn't care. All of you did!" she told her brothers "You didn't give a shit about us!" she screamed. "Now our mother is dead because no one was there to protect her. She wasn't protected by any of us!"

" What is wrong with you?" Bobby yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her

" Leave me alone!" she yelled pushing him away. "You!" she pointed at Bobby " You left without a word and mom could have died trying to find you. You scared her so bad. I would listen to her cry at night because she didn't know where you went. Jack….you left because you couldn't stay anymore. It was too much for you wasn't it. You had to go to New York and pursue your precious music career! You didn't care about me, you just left me here. You promised you would always look after me. You screwed that up didn't you. You guys have no clue what I have been through since you left. How screwed up my life was…is"

"What is going on?" Bobby asked Jack. Jack just shrugged his shoulders still focusing on Brianna

" What did you do Brianna? You didn't even try to stop any of us!" Jack yelled at her finally " You were too busy focusing on yourself. Focusing on pleasing mom because you were always the good kid. You never caused any trouble did you?" he told her coldly

"Shutup!" she screamed "I was trying to make up for the stupid things you did!"

He walked toward her not meaning too and Brianna tensed up and covered her head. Jack stopped in his tracks. " OMG! Brianna I would never hit you!" he told her. She uncovered her head and slid to the ground " I'm sorry!" she told him sobbing "I didn't mean what I said!"

" I know you didn't!"

" Things are so screwed up right now!" he scooted over to her and started rubbing her arms

" Yeah they are." Bobby told her "But where the hell did that come from huh?"

"I don't know" she told him shaking her head "I guess its just been bottled up inside and needed to come out." She looked at Jack and smiled. "I promise that I wont explode again"

"Thank you!" Jack told her standing up "I didn't know what the hell I did!" That made Brianna start laughing. She wiped away the tears on her face before embracing her brother in a hug

" Jack! You are the best brother anyone could ever ask for. I thank God for you everyday." She told him with a smile on her face this time. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead " I should have never left you. I know that I called every now and then but I shouldn't have left!" Jack told her

" I was just so mad that you left that I didn't care. Until you came home for my birthday. You really surprised me and I forgave you right then and there."

" Jack!" Bobby said interrupting "I'm just wondering. How in the hell do you get girls with that thing in your mouth?"

" I will have you know that girls think tongue rings are sexy!" Jack told him

"You mean guys?" Bobby asked "I heard tongue rings really turn a guy on."

"You should know!" Jack told him. Brianna starts laughing until Jack stuck his tongue out. She just stares at him at him before making a comment.

"You have a big ass tongue!" Brianna chimed in staring at his tongue amazed. Jack closed his mouth and hit Brianna with a pillow. She starts laughing again and hits him back.

" You girls stop! We have stuff we need to do! Jack go get in the shower!" Bobby told him still pissed about Jacks comment. Jack stops hitting Brianna with a pillow.

" Where are we going?" Jack asked

"Do you ever listen?" Bobby asked annoyed

" Ok ok..im going" Jack hit Brianna one last time with the pillow before running down the stairs.

" I swear he never listens. The freakin bathroom is right here!" Bobby told his sister, who was still laughing at Jack.

"I think I might go back to sleep. Didn't really sleep good last night!"

"Yeah sleeping with Jack is a challenge. You never know what he is dreaming about!" Bobby told him pointing his finger in the air,

"UGH! Bobby that is disgusting! I wasn't referring to Jacks "dreams". I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." Brianna told him grabbing his finger and pulling in down. " I swear sometimes I wonder why she adopted boys. I really do!" she went back into Jacks room and laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep within minutes. She wakes up expecting Jack to be out of the shower. As she opened the door she walked past the bathroom.

" Bobby! Do you ever close the door?"

" Naw…..i didn't have time!"

" OMG! I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that!"

" Come on its part of the human cycle. You gotta go you gotta go! Right Jack?"

" I am just taking a shower!" Jack yelled " Not stinking up the place!"

Brianna starts laughing " Exactly!"

" Shutup!" Bobby told her smiling. Just then Angel walked in and then had to walk out.

"Whooo! Baby!" he said trying not to breathe. Brianna starts laughing again

" What do you want?" Bobby asked annoyed at everyone

" Well you know that me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night and I think I got a little rust on the tools!" Angel told him undoing his robe!

"WHOA! Put java back in its hut!" Brianna told him shielding his eyes

" Yeah! Ask the cockologist in the shower!" Bobby told him turning away

Jack looks out of the shower. He looks down for 2 seconds and then back up " Rug burn!" then he was back in the shower

" Your going to live!" Brianna said patting him on the back " Thank God! I thought something was really wrong!" she told him looking serious. Angel just rolled his eyes

" You guys I need to tell you something! I don't think Jerry is being honest with us" angel told them

" What are you talking about?" Brianna asked

" Well a man came over to the house the other night and was saying something about moms insurance. Jerry got over $400000 and didn't even bother to tell us"

" He was one the who took care of us though" Brianna said " Wouldn't he have gotten some money?"

"Then I went and saw one of his old employees and they told me that he got caught up with gangsters. They government shut him down and he went backrupt"

" How is that? We didn't know anything" Brianna told them in disbelief

" Look you guys go and find this councilmen named Douglas. He is the one that shut Jerry down. He might know who was in with the murder."

" What are you going to do?" Bobby asked " Angel if you know something"

" What you need to do is to keep your ass on that porcelin. Let me handle this one. This job requires some finesse and as your rep as a hothead I don't think you need to be there"

" Are you serious! I wrote the freakin book on finesse!" Bobby told him. Angel turned around to leave " Angel wait for me to wipe my ass!" Just then Jack gets out of the shower!

"JACK: Brianna screamed

" Get the hell out!" Jack yelled after her. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist but Brianna took off down the hall.

" Jack get me some toilet paper!" Bobby told him throwing what little they had left.

" Um….i am naked Bobby!"

" and I am sitting on the toilet! Go get me some! It never bothered you to walk around the house naked before."

" Fine!" Jack told him leaving the bathroom, but it was too late. Angel was already gone

" You are so freakin slow! Gua!" Bobby told him throwing the toilet paper at Jacks head. Jack rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. " Hey little fairy! Get that for me!" Bobby told him but Jack didn't listen. After Brianna and Jack got ready Bobby was already downstairs standing at the door " We need to go talk to this councilmen. You guys coming?" Bobby asked

" Sure!" they both said at the same time. With that everyone piled into Briannas car and drove over to the councilmens office and waited for what seemed like years.

**Author: I hope everyone liked the redo of this chapter. I threw somemore of my own stuff in there. It makes me happy that I have people reviewing. Thanks for all your reviews! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked the redo of Chapter 7. This chapter will probably be the best. I am going to disappoint some of you though. I have already been threatened but im sorry!  hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! This is a pretty long chapter sorry about that!**

Angel waited outside the office watching Jerry go in there. Angel knew something wasn't right with Jerry and he had to find out. He prayed to God that Jerry wasn't part of moms death. He knew that Bobby would probably kill him. He would kill anyone,even his own brother, to know who killed their mother. He watched for an hour and a half until he saw Jerry come out. He had a package in his hand.

"Damnit Jerry!" Angel cursed before starting his car to follow his older brother.

Meanwhile Bobby saw Councilmen Douglas coming. "Here he comes!" Bobby whispered. Brianna was holding onto a gas can while Jack lit a cigarette. " Councilmen Douglas!" Bobby said standing up

"who are you?" Douglas asked

"My name is Bobby Mercer. I believe you might know who my brother is…Jeremiah Mercer?"

"Yeah…."

"You were the one that shutup down his project"

"Im not aloud to talk about that!"

"All I want to know is why you shut it down. I think it might have something to do with our mothers death. I know you know something and I need a name Coucilmen!" bobby told him, but Douglas just walked past him

"You kids don't need to get into this!"

"Who are you calling kids?" Brianna asked "We have a right to know who killed our mother and I suggest you tell us what happened to her!"

Douglas opened his car door "I suggest you go home!" he told her before shutting it. He turned to the passengers side and I sniffed "Whats that smell?" he asked himself. He rubbed the seat and sniffed his finger "GAS!" he yelled. He turned around and saw that his back window had been broken.

"All I wanted was a name Councilmen. Now im going to have to make you a black gingerbread. That's ok though ill have my baby brother suck your burning dick!" Bobby told him smirking at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes " Roll down your window!"

"Victor Sweet!" Douglas answered scared to death

"Now was that so hard?" Brianna asked "You don't have to die now!" she smiled before walking away. The boys followed her. All the sudden she heard a phone ringing. Bobby answered it

"Hello…..why? Ok we'll meet you there…yes!" bobby closed his phone " That was Angel. He wants us to meet him at the bowling ally. He found something"

"What was it?" Brianna asked

"He wouldn't say. The sound of his voice made it seem bad though"

"How could you tell?"

"I know the sound of my own brothers voice and it didn't sound good alright!" Bobby told her annoyed. They get in the car and drive to the bowling ally. Bobby gets out and starts jogging. He sees Angel sitting on a stool by the bar.

" Hey whats up?" Bobby asked

"Did you guys get anything on that Douglas dude?" angel asked

"Sure did!" Brianna said smiling "It was fun scaring him!"

Angel chuckled a little "Did he give ya'll a name?"

"Yeah…Victor Sweet!" Bobby told him. "You remember him don't you. He was always being picked on when we were growing up!"

Angel laughed "Yeah I remember! Boy that was great times!" Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Why are we here?" Brianna asked

"You see that guy over there at the lanes with his family?" Angel asked nodding his head in that direction "That's Evan, you know from when Jerry was in the Union. Well boy have things changed. He's been running with a bunch of gangsters. He now works for a man name Vic!"

"Vic!" Brianna shouted turning around

"Jerry is meeting him here today!" Angel told them

"OMG!" Brianna said covering her mouth

Bobby turned around and bawled up his fists. Just then Brianna saw Jerry walk over to Evan, she took in a breath. "Holy shit!" Jack said standing up. That made Bobby turn around. They watched at their older brother gave a package to Evan.

"Jerry's paying someone off with money. How much you want to bet that its that Victor guy!" Angel said sipping his beer without looking up.

"How about we go ask!" Bobby said slamming his beer on the counter. Everyone followed Bobby as he approached Evan. Evan looked scared to death and ushered his family to leave quickly, but Bobby was too soon for them to leave, " Hey Evan!" Bobby said trying to stay calm

"Bobby! We were just leaving!" Evan replied holding onto his daughter

"What were you and Jerry talking about?" Bobby asked ignoring anything Evan said to him

"Just catching up. You know me and Jerry go way back…to the Union days"

" What was that package he gave you?" Angel asked

" What package?" Evan asked. Bobby pushed back his shirt revealing his gun

"Don't play that game!" Bobby told him getting pissed off

"You going to do that here?"Evan asked covering his daughters ears

"Right here,right now!" Bobby replied

"Give us the package Evan!"Angel told him. Evan reached behind him and pulled out a rather large package and threw it at Angel. "Thank you!"

"Go back to your family. Make love to your wife and tuck your kids in bed. You can bet your life that you will see us again!" Bobby told him smiling. That caused Brianna to giggle a little. Evan cut a glance at her. The Mercers turned around. "Now we go deal with Jerry!" Bobby said walking out of the bowling alley

"Now?" Brianna asked

"Yes now!"

They get into the car and drive over to Jerrys house "Bobby I don't think this is a good idea."

"Let me call him. Let him meet us in the morning Bobby. Give you time to cool down. We don't know anything right now!" Angel told him

"No I want to go in there right now!" Bobby said opening the door

"His family is in there!" Jack told him grabbing his shoulder

"He's our brother Bobby!" Brianna told him with tears in her eyes "We cant just kill him!"

"Call him!" Bobby told Angel. Angel picked up his phone and called Jeremiah.

"Thank you!" Brianna told him leaning back again. "We need to calm down. We don't know anything right now!"

"You don't know anything!" Bobby told her

" Alright hes coming!" Angel said hanging the phone up

"Good!" Bobby said bawling his fist up.

The next morning everyone was awake by 9 o'clock. Jack, Angel, and Brianna were sitting on the couch. Bobby was no where to be found. Just then they heard the door open and Jeremiah walked into the living room. "Alright im here! What do you guys want?" he asked

"what the hell is this?" Angel asked showing money from the package to him

"Nooo!" he yelled " You don't know who you are messing with!"

"Do you!" Angel yelled

"Wheres Bobby?" Jeremiah asked turning around

Just then Bobby punched him " Right here!" Bobby answered. The blow made Jeremiah fall to the ground. Brianna went to stop him but Jack grabbed her by her waist and set her back down on the couch. Angel got up and walked over to him. "Stay down!" Bobby told his brother kicking him in the stomach

"Whats your problem man!" Jeremiah yelled

"Where did you get this money Jerry?"Angel yelled

"I swear to God Jerry if you had anything to do with Moms death I will kill you right here and now!" Bobby told him

"Bobby stop!" Brianna yelled

"You think I had something to do with Moms death?" Jerry asked sitting up

"Our mother ends up dead and you hit the lottery!"

" Are you serious!" Jerry yelled standing up " Man I paid all moms bills. Where were you guys? Huh? You were gone done your own thing while we were stuck here! I should get moms insurance. You guys did nothing to help her. It was me!" he told them shoving Angel back

"You paid off Victor!" Bobby yelled

"No! Hes the one that shut me down!"

"Wait! I thought the government shut you down!" Jack asked

"Douglas! No Douglas had nothing to do with it!"

Just then there was knock on the door. Jack grabbed Briannas hand and walked to the door. "Your mom was a whore!" someone yelled before a snowball hit Jack in the face. Brianna starts laughing

"Screw you man! I'm going to kick your ass." He yelled running after them

"Get um Jack!" Brianna yelled stepping out onto the steps. Just then the guy turned around with a Jason mask on " Whoa!" Brianna said " You guys get into this crap don't you!" she asked herself. Just then she saw him pull a gun out. She heard Bobby yelling behind her. "JACK!" she screamed. They pulled the trigger " NO!" she yelled. She went to run after him but the boy pointed the gun at her "You're a whore too!" he said but before he could pull the trigger Bobby shot him in the heart! She tried to run over to Jack who was on the ground. She saw a van pull up and men get out. Bobby grabbed her by her hood and shoved her inside the house. Gunshots started going off. "JACK!" Brianna yelled

"Bobby!" Jack yelled. Brianna tried to stay covered but she needed to help Jack. She stood up but Angel jumped on top of her and covered her. He knocked the breath out of her so she just layed there. She saw him running up the stairs with Sofi in his arms.

"Bobby help!" she heard Jack scream "Please!" he begged

"Jack hold on!" Bobby yelled back

"Hold on!" Brianna finally screamed. She saw Bobby on the ground on the porch. Shots being shot by him barely missing him. Jeremiah was no where in sight. Then she saw him running through the kitchen " Jeremiah!" she screamed but he didn't look back. Where was he going? The shots finally stopped and she leaned up. Bobby was still laying on the ground. Had he been shot? She saw movement. He was out of bullets. He threw his gun away and looked through a hole the shooters had created. The other guy was loading. Bobby picked up to bricks and ran outside. Brianna followed him. She saw him hit the guy in the head with a brick knocking him down to the ground. He just started kicking him. Brianna tried to run over to Jack who was on the ground trying to breathe. It broke her heart to see him that way. "Jack!" she yelled but the van was coming right for her. Just then Angel jerked her away and Jeremiah rammed into the side of the van. She screamed as she landed in the snow hard! She didn't care that she was hurt she just cared about Jack. She ran over to her bleeding brother and go on top of him. "Jack!" she said as tears streamed down her face. Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah came over to him

"Someone help!" Angel yelled "SOMEONE!"

"Don't you die on me you little fairy!" Bobby told him "You hear me!" he yelled

"Jack!" Brianna yelled again " Please don't go!" she told him " Don't leave me here alone. I need you!" she yelled shaking him

"So beautiful!" Jack said smiling a little stroking side of her face. Brianna starts bawling uncontrollably.

"Please!" she begged "Fight!" she screamed " Don't you leave me too!"

" Jack hold on ok!" Angel told him

" I'm calling! I'm calling!" Sofi told them panicking as she dialed 911. Within minutes they could hear the sirens in the distance

"You hear that Jack! They are coming for you! You have to hold on!" Brianna told him wiping the hair that got in his face "Hold on!" she told him.

"No…no! Open your eyes!" Brianna told him grabbing his shirt. "Don't you leave me! You promised!" she screamed in his face " You promised me! Please!" she begged "MOM!" she screamed up towards the sky

Jack began to pant trying to get air into his lungs "Hold on!" Bobby yelled at his brother. But it was too late. He was gone and there was nothing no one could have done.

"NO!" Brianna screamed trying to revive him. She started giving him CPR! Angel grabbed her by her waist "Let me go!" she yelled pushing him away. She was sobbing trying to bring him back to life.

"He's gone!" Jeremiah told her "He's gone!"

"Not you too! Not you!" Brianna told her brother "WHY?" she screamed throwing her hands in the air. Her hands were covered in her brothers blood. She was soaked for the snow but she didn't care. She watched as Bobby walked over to the van

"Who sent you?" he asked " Was is Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah Victor Sweet!" the shooter replied. Bobby brought down his gun "Thank God!"

"Thank God?" Bobby asked "You killed my mother and my brother you motherfucker thank Victor Sweet!" with that pointed the gun at this head and pulled the trigger. Moments later the cops and ambulance were there. Everyone moved over to the stairs after Angel pulled Brianna off Jack who wouldn't stop giving him CPR. Green walked up to them

"What happened here?" Green asked

" What the hell does it look like happened here!" Brianna said coldly

"Victor Sweet did this!" Bobby answered

"How do you know?"

"Cause his buddy over in the body bag told me!" Bobby told him

"Ok ill get a statement from him" Green responded. Brianna stared him coldly

"Why couldn't you guys just let the cops deal with this?" Green finally asked

"Yeah you guys have been doing a wonderful job! I mean look….only 6 people came after us!" Brianna responded

"Bri I know you are going through a hard time right now!"

"You don't know shit about what I am going through. I just watched my bestfriend die. I couldn't do shit about it!" she told him beginning to cry again "Don't tell me that.I watched my mom and my brother get shot. You don't know shit!" she yelled "

"You cant bring them back!"

"No but we can send him some company!" she replied wiping her tears away

"Now don't go…." Green started

"My brother is dead because you don't know how to do your job!" she yelled "You could have found these people by now! What you just think that because its Detriot that shit like a grocery store hold up is nothing! Fuck you!" she screamed

"Are you going to bury sweet or our we?" Bobby asked

" I have something else I need to deal with!" Green told him

"Are you serious?" Brianna asked "They just killed my brother is broad daylight. It wasn't an accident! They killed him on purpose!"

"I have another lead…a dirty uniform I need to deal with"

"Who are you protecting Green?" Bobby asked "Your boy Fowler?"

"Look Fowler is my problem! We will get to the bottom of this, You guys just stay out of it!" he turned to walk away

"What about all this?" Angel asked

"Self defense wasn't it!" Green told them. Just then Brianna saw them zip up the bag with her dead brother in it!

"AHHHH!" she screamed. She walked into the house and started knocking stuff off the drawers and walls "Why him?" she screamed "Why?" she screamed as she fell to the ground. Angel grabbed his sister and tried to calm her down. It was no use though. They were all pissed off. She just layed there pounding on the ground as she cried. The boys walked into the living room and just sat there.

"What are we going to do man?" Angel asked wiping his face

" I don't know" Bobby answered. For once he didn't have a plan "I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe it was bad idea to go look for Ma's killers on our own. Now look what happened. Our brother is dead!"

"You cant bring them back Bobby!" Jeremiah replied

"Like Brianna said…we can send them some company" Angel told him

"What? Are you just going to go looking for more trouble?" Jeremiah asked

"He's right Angel. I cant lose one of you guys too., I just lost my brother. I think that's enough"

"We cant give up!" Brianna said walking into the room. Her eyes were so blood shot from crying. " We have to get Sweet before he comes after us again. He's going to keep sending goons until we are all dead."

"She's right Bobby!" Angel told his brother. He watched as tears fell down Bobbys cheek. He just stared at all the pictures on the wall until his eyes fell on Jacks.

"Jacks dead!" Brianna said trying hard to hold herself together "I cant lose you guys too. I wont be able to live." Tears streamed down her face "Jack is safe now" she told them covering her mouth "He wont be in any pain anymore!" She held her stomach and just sobbed in her hand. Angel walked over to her and just wrapped his arms around her. She just sobbed in his jacket. "Its ok!" he told her stoking her head "He is safe now. No more pain!" he told his sister as tears fell down his face.

" I know what we can do!" Jeremiah finally chimed in " We will pay Victor off with the rest of moms insurance. He's a business man. He'll do it!"

"No….he will just take the money and then kill you, We would probably never find you until the lake thawed out" Bobby told him

"We cant sit around doing nothing!" Angel told his brother "We have to try!"

Bobby stared at his brother who was holding his sister in his arms. "Ok…." Bobby answered. "Lets do it!"

Jeremiah shakes his head before leaving the room. Angel finally let go of Brianna who had quit crying, well enough for her to be able to see straight. She decided to walk upstairs and lay down for a moment, her head was pounding. To get to her room she had to walk past Jacks. She looked in his room and just started bawling again. "Jack! I'm sorry!" she said as she layed on his bed. She curled up in a ball without covering herself up and cried herself to sleep. She didn't care what happened to her now. All she was focused on was killing Victor Sweet with her bare hands!

**Author:Wow! I know some of you are pissed that I killed Jack but I had too! I'm sorry but its over now! I hope everyone liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I just started back to school and I had to move back in and get my schedule situated and all that crap, but I hope everyone liked my last chapter. I know it was said that Jack died but that's ok. Garrett Hedlund is still alive in person!  Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"_Bri..I need to talk to you!" Jack told his sister_

"_What is it? Is everything ok?"_

" _I'm leaving…"_

"_Where are you going?" Bri asked confused_

"_I gotta get out of Detriot."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because its just too crazy here. I don't want to be here anymore."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes!" he yelled_

"_Jack you are just mad. You need to go somewhere and cool off." Brianna told him walking away. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when Angel walked in. Bobby has already left them. Brianna could feel her life being torn away life being torn away from her. "Hey whats wrong?" Angel asked_

"_Nothing…I got something in my eye." She lied. That was worst lie she has ever told. She just stared at Angel before walking away. She went to her room and laid down for a few minutes. She heard her mom calling her to come to dinner. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Just then she heard a soft tap on the door. "I'm not hungry!" she yelled. Jack opened the door and just looked at her. _

"_Tell me its not true Jack!" she told him_

"_Bri…..I…"_

"_So you are just going to leave to? Just like Bobby. Why?" she asked him sitting up on her bed_

"_Because…..i don't know anymore!"_

"_You're not going anywhere!" she yelled " You staying right here with me"_

"_Bri…I'm leaving in 2 days for New York City"_

_Tears streamed down her face. He reached over to her and tried to touch her arm but she pulled away. "Fine!" she finally got out_

"_What?" Jack asked not understanding her_

"_FINE!" she screamed standing up " LEAVE!" with that she ran downstairs and out the door. Angel went running after her but she was gone. 2 days past and Jack and Brianna didn't cross paths with each other. He tried but she would always walk away or just turn away from him. The morning came when it was time for him to leave and Brianna was no where in the house. Jack tried to hide his hurt and just act like it was nothing. Ma drove him to the airport with Angel and Jerry with him. They waited and waited for Brianna to show up but she didn't. Tears streamed down his face as he said his goodbyes to his mother and brother. Just then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was so red from crying "Please don't go!" she told him sobbing_

"_I have too!" Jack responded_

"_Tell me what I did? What did I do?" she asked_

"_You didn't do anything. I just need to get away"_

"_You are getting away from me!" she yelled_

"_I have to go!" he told her_

"_No!" she told him grabbing him by the waist_

"_Don't make this any harder than it already is" he told her trying to pry her off. Angel grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off of Jack. "I love you!" he told her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked away_

"_JACK!" she screamed "You promised!" but he didn't turn around "JACK!"_

"_Shhhh….its going to be ok" angel told her trying to calm her down_

"_You promise you wouldn't leave me!" she yelled again. She finally got loose from Angel and ran towards Jack who was waiting in line to go through security. There was glass between them. Brianna starts banging on the glass and screaming for him. "Please don't go!" she yelled "I promise ill be better!" she could see the tears rolling down his face "You don't want to leave me do you?" she asked. He just looked at her. "JACK!" she screamed again. He looked at his family one last time before getting on the escalator with his back turned to them. "JACK! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed banging on the window. Just then they heard gunshots go off "JACK!" she screamed. He turned around and looked at her before disappearing "NOOO!" she yelled banging on the glass, but no one seemed to notice. "Don't go!"_

"JACK!" Brianna shot straight up. She looked around the room and just stared for a moment. Where was she? She then remembered the events that took place the morning before. Tears streamed down her face. She looked over at her brothers clock "5 AM…." Brianna mumbled. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and decided to go downstairs. She put a cup of coffee on the pot and sat at the table and waited. She just stared off into space when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" Angel asked

"Couldn't sleep…."

"Yeah me either." The whole time Angel came into the kitchen, Brianna never once looked at him. She walked over to the coffee pot

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure…Bri.."

"Angel I don't want to talk about it ok" she interrupted knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"I know your hurting but you still have the rest of us"

She looked him square in the eyes as tears fell down her cheeks "I said I don't want to talk about it…"

He looked at her and nodded. A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming towards them. They didn't even bother to look up. Bobby walked in. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Brianna and Angel nodded. "Can I have some coffee?" Brianna just nodded again. "Come on you guys. Don't act like this. We are still a family. We need each other ok!" Bobby told them. Brianna slammed the coffee pot on the stove and just stared at them. "I can't do this Bobby!" she told him. "I cant pretend like nothing is wrong and like everything is going to be alright. Ma and Jack are dead. How am I suppose to go on? Huh? How am I suppose to live without them? They made me who I am today. All of you made me who I am right now. I have this hole inside of me that keeps getting bigger and bigger. It wont go away and I cant stand it anymore. I cant stand the pain and the tears. Why did he answer the door? Why did he after to go outside?" she told them sobbing " Its not fair. ITS NOT FAIR!" she screamed throwing the coffee pot across the room. It shattered all along the wall. Bobby walked over to her and just embraced her.

"No its not….." that's all he could say. He finally let go of her when he saw that she was calm. " Sit down…" he told her. They sat around the table and just stared at each other before Bobby said something " We need to…um…..get everything ready for the funeral. Gosh he was a little fairy!" Bobby said smiling. Brianna let out a little laugh at his comment. Right then the phone rang. Angel got up to go answer it while Bobby continued to talk about Jack. "He was a little shit growing up! Gosh he always got me in trouble!"

" Yeah well you did your share of getting of us in trouble. You remember when you threw the football at me and Jack and hit me in the side and Jack picked it up and threw it back and you ducked. It hit moms car and busted the window. You took off running. Before me and Jack thought about running mom comes out." Bobby starts laughing " Yeah…..but Jack got me back good. He put superglue on my pillow one night and I walked around for 2 hours with that thing stuck to me head!" Brianna laughed again

"He was always there for me!" she told him "When I got in trouble at school, when I got in trouble at home. Anytime he was right there beside me getting into trouble with me. Even sometimes when he didn't do anything."

"That boy loved you. He use to talk about you and say that he didn't know what he would do if you didn't come into our life. You straightened us all out" This made Brianna start crying. All the sudden Angel comes running in there.

" Greens dead!"

"What?" Bobby asked jumping up

"He was shot…during a chase." Angel told him

"Do you think it was a chase?" Brianna asked

"Nope….what do you think?" Angel asked

"I don't think so either. I think Fowler had something to do with it."

"Green knew way too much…" Bobby stated

Brianna breathed deeply and just layed her head on the table. "This is just too much for one month…"

"Let's just focus on Jacks funeral. I just want to focus on my brother right now!" Bobby told them. Brianna nodded her head in agreement

"We owe him that much!" she replied. Brianna left the kitchen and went back upstairs. She looked at Jacks room before closing his door. She walked to her room and layed down on her bed. She just stared at her ceiling before she drifted off to sleep again. Around 8, she could hear Angel in her room. " What are you doing?" she asked opening her eyes

"Just looking at you…..you have become so beautiful" he told her smiling

"What was I ugly when I was little or something?" she asked him

He laughed " No…but you are a woman now. You've grown up so fast. The last time I saw you you were 15."

"Don't remind me" she told him

"I'm sorry I left!"

"Me too….."

He just breathed in deeply "You know…..i tried thinking of a time when me and you actually talked and I couldn't think of one at all. Would you like to talk now?" he asked

"About what?"

"Anything….."

"I don't know anything to talk about Angel."

"How about all those years I missed. What happened?"

"Nothing…..just tried to stay alive." She laughed "I met a guy but he moved away. His parents didn't like it here. So she took him away from me. It took a lot of time to get over that one. My bestfriend ODed on drugs 2 summers ago. Her dad found her in her bath tub the day after. Imagine what that was for him. Oh yeah my mom came and found me, trying to get me back!" Angel just stared at her "Oh did you want to hear something positive that happened?" she asked coldly "I graduated from highschool!" she told him

"Bri…."

"Angel……don't. I know that you are going to say you are sorry. I know you are but that's not going to bring anyone back so theres no use. They are all gone. That's how my life is. People die and I move on. Lifes too short to mourn"

"You mean the world to me. I would give anything to change what happened to you all these years but I cant. I wish that I could!"

She just stared at him "I wish that I could too" she told him as tears streamed down her face. "I don't know what to do anymore Angel, I don't know how to go on without them"

"You have to try…." Angel told her caressing her head. "But I am always here for you. No matter what!"

"You promise you guys wont leave this time?" she asked him

"I swear. We are here for good now!"

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Angel!" she told him kissing him on the cheek.

"We need to go get ready" he told her "Dress warm!"

She nodded her head before he left her room. She jumped into the shower finally not feeling any fear or hurt. She was finally at peace for once in her life.

**Author: This chapter isn't that good because I had writers block for the longest time. Sorry it took sooo long. I was moving back into school and getting everything figured out with that but I hope you guys like it! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author: Well I have been having some trouble writing my story because of school and everything but I hope everyone will please forgive me. I had major writers block on chapter 9 but hopefully I can make chapter 10 better. But thanks for everyones reviews! Hope you like it!**

They stood at their brothers casket for what seemed like years. The wind was blowing hard and it just seem to get colder and colder as they stood their. They just watched as they lowered Jack into his grave. Brianna tried holding back the tears but she couldn't. He brother, bestfriend, was gone. She saw Bobby turn away and mumble something. She could have sworn he said Jacks name but she didn't pay any attention to it. She turned and followed her brother before stopping at her mothers grave. "Hey mom! I miss you!" she said as she kissed the top of the grave where the angel was. Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder before heading to the car. Now it was time to get down to business. Now it was time for the people to pay for what they did to their family. Brianna was ready to get even. No more being nice, no more feeling sorry for herself. She was ready, ready for whatever came next. She waited in the car while the guys went and paid their respects to Greens family. She didn't feel like looking at another casket so she just sat their rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm. Finally the boys came back and they went home in silence. "So what are we going to do?" Brianna finally asked

"_We _are going to go find Sweet. You are staying here!" Bobby told her

"But Bobby…I want to help" she told him "I want to be there"

He just stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I watched him kill my mother and my brother. Now I want to watch him die!" she told him coldly. He just looks at her with sympathic eyes "Don't look at me that way. I am tired of feeling sorry for myself and doing nothing. I am ready for something to happen."

He shook his head "Alright…You can go with me"

"Thank you!" she told him. All the sudden Jerry comes in.

"What did he say?" Bobby asked walking over to him

" Evan said that Vic will meet me at 4"

"4 today?" Angel yelled

"Yeah…..Vic and his men were suppose to ride up on us any minute now…"

"Ok…..what else?" Bobby asked

" Well me and Evan, we close, he told me that if Fowler was there then Vic wouldn't go for the plan!"

"Then we have no plan then!" Bobby yelled throwing his hands in the air

"Yes we do Bobby!" Angel told him "We just need to stop Fowler before he goes"

"Are you talking about killing a cop?" Brianna asked "I want to get even but that gives people a lot of time in jail Angel. I'm not willing to risk that!"

"What else is there to do?" Angel asked "They are going to kill us anyways!"

Bobby nodded "He's right!"

Brianna sighed "Fine! Just be careful!"

"I'll deal with him! Trust me!" Angel told her

"Just don't die!" she told him walking away. She headed for the stairs but Bobby grabbed her arm and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you!" he told her "I know that I haven't been here for you and im sorry. I want to make up for everything that I missed!"

She smiled "Bobby…..I love you too!" she told him burying her head in his chest. "I love all you guys!" she told her brothers releasing Bobby. She smiled before heading upstairs to get ready. Angel headed over to Fowlers. Bobby went upstairs to find Brianna making her bed. " What are you doing?" he asked shaking his head

"Making my bed!" she replied not lifting her head

"Why?"

"Gives me something to do"

"Oh…..is that what you do? When you're nervous? Clean your room?"

"Yeah I guess."

He walks over to her bed and plops down. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked " I just freakin made that!"

He laughs "You remember when we were little and you broke a window on the neighbors. So you came inside and you were so nervous you started cleaning your room. Only Jerry was home but he had no clue…."

"And so I decided to clean everyones room." They laughed "When mom came home she was so happy to see that everyone cleaned their rooms but no one had a clue how that happened." Bobby said laughing " That is how we all know something is wrong with you. When you are cleaning for no apparent reason"

"Jack was the same way. He would always do some kind of cleaning…"

"That's because he knew ma would have made him do it to begin with when she found out what he had done."

"Gosh we were always in trouble. I remember when you guys weren't here I got into trouble for sneaking out. Evidently you did that a lot!" Brianna laughed "She would be so mad that she couldn't even say my name. She would be like Bobby…Jack….Brianna! About the third time she would get it right. I would try so hard not to laugh but it was so funny seeing her like that."

"Now you have grown up on me!" Bobby told her moving a piece of hair from her face. "When you walked up those stairs that night we came home I about fell over. You looked so beautiful."

"You know Angel said the same thing. Its like you guys are telling me, in a nice way, that I was ugly when I was little"

He laughed "No im not telling you that. When your little we just look at you as a little kid. You are an adult now."

"You guys all looked the same but in a different way. You looked just like I hoped you would. To tell you the truth Bobby I didn't think you would come back. I honestly thought I would never see you again. You just left without a word. Then Angel left for the marines. I was so mad at him. It was like he was asking to die. Then Jack all of the sudden just decided to go to New York. I begged and begged for him to take me with him. I haven't seen him in 2 years and now ill never see him again."

"Jack left because he felt like if he left you then you could get your life straightened out and go to college. Make something of yourself."

" I miss him so much Bobby. I miss his smile, his laugh. I miss him getting angry at you for saying he was gay. I miss him staying with me when I was scared. What am I going to do without him here with me?"

"You are going to live everyday with him in your heart. You are going to make him proud of you. He said he would watch over you and he is. He is watching over you right now. Mom and him both are."

"I want to find Victor Sweet and I want him to pay. I want that bastard to pay for what he did to us" Brianna told him banging her fist on the bed.

"Trust me he will!" Bobby said clenching his fist together. All the sudden Jerry yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Bobby! Evans here!"

"Holy shit!" Bobby yelled jumping off Briannas bed. He runs down the stairs "You cant leave until we get the word from Angel!"

"What?" Jerry asked

"We need to know if Angel got Fowler or not. Just calm down because you aren't going anywhere until he calls."

"Are you serious? He's not going to wait Bobby!"

"Just stall them!" Bobby yelled. The door bell starts ringing over and over again.

"He needs to hurry up!" Jerry told him " Hold on man I am getting my things!" he yelled towards the door. Just then Bobbys cell rings. Two minutes later Bobby gives the heads up for Jerry to leave. Brianna comes down the stairs. "Let's go!" he told her. She shakes her head and grabs her coat before heading out the door. It took them 45 minutes to get where they were going. Brianna had no clue what the plan was and she didn't want to know. She just followed Bobby where ever he went. They came to a lake that was frozen over. "Bobby…..no one is here!" she told him

"We are going to walk!"

"What?" she yelled "Do you know how cold it is outside?"

"We need to walk. Sweet cant see us coming!"

She nods her head before putting her hood on and stepping outside. "I am going to get so sick because of you!" she told him

"Suck it up!" he told her smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. They started walking into what seemed like nothing but frozen lake water.

**Author:Ok….so I soooo have writers block. I have no clue what to write about. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know! But I hope you half way enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author: Well this is the last chapter. I am thinking about writing another fanfic for 4 brothers but im not sure. This chapter might be shorter because I am having a little trouble. I am also going to change somethings that happen at the end of the movie, but I hope you guys liked my story! Thanks!**

Brianna sat in her room just staring off into space remembering everything that happened the day before. She smiled to herself. Finally everything was fine. Everything would be ok. She had her brothers now and they weren't going to leave her again.

**Flashback:**

"_Its so cold out here!" Brianna told her brother stepping out of the car. "If I get sick I am blaming it on you!"_

"_Suck it up!" Bobby told her smiling. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked over the frozen lake._

"_What are you going to do when we get there?"_

"_Don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it!"_

"_Are you going to kill him?"_

_He stops in his tracks and looks at her "I don't care if you do I mean." Brianna told him. "I was just wondering."_

"_Me and Jerry have a plan!" he told her winking before moving again. _

"_Does it involve dying?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed at her comment but said nothing. About 20 minutes later they could finally see some clearing then she saw it. 3 black SUVs and a crowd of people. "Here we go!" she whispered. Bobby let her go and quickened his pace. The crowd turned around and saw them coming. She just slowly walked behind Bobby knowing that he might go crazy any minute. They finally were about to come face to face with our mothers killer. Brianna had no clue what was about to happen._

"_Well look who it is! Ole Bobby Mercer!" she heard Sweet say. Bobby just smiled. He looked at Jerry_

"_You ok Jer?" he asked_

"_Yeah man!" Jerry responded. He turned to Brianna and motioned for her to come beside him. She quickly walked over to Jerry not knowing what was going on. Bobby took his gun out of his pants and handed it to Jerry. Then he handed Brianna his jacket. Brianna kept waiting for someone to attack Bobby but no one was. They were waiting, but for what? She watched as Bobby and Sweet got ready to fight each other. Everyone started cheering for Bobby. Brianna just stared surprised at what was happening. _

"_Come on Bobby!" she yelled. She watched as her brother was winning the fight. This made her happy inside to know that they were finally winning. That was until Sweet hit Bobby from behind and knocked him out cold. Bobby hit the ground hard. All Brianna remembered was screaming. She felt Sweets eyes lock on her. Jeremiah stepped in front of her trying to protect her. "No!" Sweet yelled "I want her to watch. I want her to watch what I do to her brother just like I did to her mother and her brother."_

_Brianna's face was so numb from the cold that she couldn't feel the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't watch another brother die. The first thing that came to her mind was the gun in the back of Jerrys pants. She just stared at it before reaching for it. She had her hands on it when she heard a grunt. She looked up and saw Jerrys had fly back. She jumped out of the way as he hit the ground. She screamed again but covered her mouth. She looked at the huge brown eyes staring straight through her. He lunged for her but she stepped out of the way. He grabbed her why her shoulders and threw her on to the hard ice. She felt something snap but she didn't know what. It was so cold she couldn't feel any part of her body. She turned over and saw him coming for her. She tried to stand up but her leg gave out on her. She hit the ice hard again. She just started crying uncontrollably. She crawled over to Jeremiah and tried waking him up. "Jer please I need your help!" she told him shaking him, but he didn't move. She reached behind him. She couldn't get behind him to get the gun. Victor grabbed her leg and dragged her away from her brother and got on top of her. "Please!" she begged. He gave her a little smirk before stroking her hair. "I'm going to let your brothers see what I do to you before I kill them like I killed that old woman and that fag!" he whispered in her ear. Brianna started fighting. She scratched at him and hit him but nothing seemed to work. He just stayed on top of her. She heard Bobby moan behind her. "Bobby!" she yelled "Help me!" Bobby remember those words from Jack. Jack had screamed those words before he died. He couldn't lose another member on his family. He faught with everything he had to get up. He dove straight on top of Sweet and knocked him off his sister. Brianna ran over to Jeremiah who had finally started to come too. He looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes and just hugged her. Bobby was pounding on Sweet before he finally realized that he was out of it. He looked at everyone around that were just standing there. "Get him in the water!" Bobby told him standing up. He stood up too fast and almost fell but Brianna caught him. He leaned on her for support until they reached the SUV. "Are you ok?" he asked his sister rubbing the side of her face_

"_I think my foot is broken!" she told him as tears ran down her cheek "But other than that im perfect!" she said with a smile_

"_We need to get that checked out!" he told her_

"_What about the cops?" Jeremiah asked_

"_What are you talking about Jerry, cops love the Mercers!" he said smiling. He finally was able to stand up. He put his arm around Brianna and helped her hop back to the car. The cops took Brianna to the hospital after they arrested her brothers. She begged them to be able to go with them but she really need to see a doctor. The doctor put her in a cast and gave her crutches. Camille and Sofi picked her up before heading to the police station. _

**End Flashback**

She smiled to herself before heading to the door. She saw Angel coming from Mas room. She smiled at him. Everyone was trying to put the house back together. It was starting to look good. He looked at her and gave her a smile "Going down?" he asked

"Yep!" she replied. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs. She grabbed her crutched and moved her away outside to where Bobby was sawing and Jeremiah was putting brick in the porch. She just smiled at her brothers. Her ma would be so proud. "Come on you guys lets eat!" she heard Camille say behind her. Everyone but Bobby and Brianna moved inside to eat. Bobby looked up at her and smiled. Then he just stared off into space and a huge smile came across his face. "I'm thinking about staying for good!" he replied

"What?" Brianna asked

"I going to stay!" he told her. She huge smile came across her face

"Good!" she told him. She turned around to see Jack standing there. That usual smile was on his face, he looked so peaceful. "Be good!" he told her. A single tear fell down her cheek. She nodded and smiled "I love you with all my heart. I will always be with you!" he told her "My arms will always be wrapped around you and ill never let go!" she nodded again

"Everything is going to be alright!" she replied. Bobby turned around and stared at her.

"Yeah I think it is!" he told her with a smile on his face. He swooped her up in his arms and carried a laughing Brianna into their house. Jack smiled and saw his mother standing next to the window. "Let's go home!" she replied holding out her hand. He gladly grabbed it and disappeared. They would always be with their family. You see it doesn't matter what color you are or if you are blood. Family is the strongest factor of life. Together you can do anything you put your mind to!

**The End!**

**Author: Well that's the end of that one! I hope everyone liked my story! I loved the movie and I enjoyed writing. Please please review!**


End file.
